1973
by GallifreyDarling
Summary: Rosalie and Edward dwell on the fateful year they changed everything. And now they must forget... And hate each other to keep up the mask. Until everyone finds out the truth...


1973

**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Twilight. **

**So I got the idea for this story from listening to James Blunt's song, 1973 and instantly thought of Rosalie and Edward. Their love-hate relationship. And it made me think deeper. Where did this love-hate relationship come from? How about those special, passionate nights together…back in 1973. The ones they try so hard not to remember. And now? They must hate each other to forget. And to keep things normal. ENJOY! Yeah, I know it sounds kind of lame, and I'll probably get flames UNLESS PEOPLE LISTEN! NO FLAMES! So yeah…Just enjoy! I'm actually excited about this. They don't say anything out loud just yet about what happened between them. But I bet you can guess. ^.^**

Rosalie

Sometimes I thought about that fateful year; the year that finally changed everything. I thought about it sometimes, when I was alone and Emmett wasn't near. Or if Edward wasn't in hearing range. I didn't want him to know that I still thought about it. But I had to wonder… Did he ever think of it still? Or did he push it in the back of his mind to never be touched again? I had to wonder. But I would never say anything. We were back to being brother and sister, the ones who bickered at each other constantly. But that one year concreted another feeling into my heart.

And I had to wonder…Did he still think of me?

Edward

I caught a glimpse inside Rosalie's mind when she didn't know I was lingering outside of her door. I caught a glimpse at something I didn't want to remember. Something that tore me up inside to the point that I had to push it into the back of my brain and try not to remember it. It was the best memory of my existence…but also the worst. I couldn't let myself think about it. But she still did… And wasn't that good enough? To know she still thought of me?

…_And I'll always be in a club with you in 1973. Singing, "here we go again."_

Chapter One: Family Secrets

"Edward." I said his name once and he turned around before the name had completely slipped my lips. "Yes?" he said softly.

I kept my composure as I spoke. "I was wondering…if you'd like to help me on my car." My excuse. The thoughts were lingering too long tonight and the feelings were too strong. _Stupid, Rosalie! You can't let your mind wander this much. You learned…_ I couldn't push them back. I needed to be with him, to have him in the same room with me… I couldn't read his eyes though. Was he thinking the same thing as me? No, he couldn't be. He was thinking about the image of the red car that I had plastered inside my head instead.

He placed his book down after a moment and didn't meet my eyes. "Of course." That was all he said before he sat up and swept out the garage door. I followed. I closed the garage door behind me but he still didn't look up to meet my eyes, and just slid under the car to do his own tinkering. But he _never _did that. Edward always asked me what I wanted done before he went on his way.

"Uhm…" I began.

"Yes," he spoke clearly. I grimaced at his one word responses. I wanted a conversation tonight. _I needed a conversation tonight._ I opened my mouth to voice my observation but he started to talk before I could begin. "You're wondering what I'm doing, Rosalie," he said matter-of-factly. It was so odd how we were acting so awkward, so fast.

"Uhm, yeah," I replied and placed a hand on my hip, cursing myself at the same time for sounding so awkward. This was Edward! I had known Edward for more than seventy years! It was the memory that did it to me every time! But I had always avoided him when I thought about it until my love for Emmett returned, not that it went away at all, but at least until I could retain my composure and talk to him like I had used to…back at the end of 1972.

He slid out from under the car, his face turned up to me. His gold eyes pierced mine with such unreadable emotion that it made me step back in shock from the sudden change in emotion. "I still think about it too, Rosalie," he said. His voice was filled with urgency. "It's hard to look you in the eye, Rose, it really is. And I know how badly you needed me with you right now-" His words automatically angered me. I did not _need_ him. And he was the one that started the conversation! He must have been thinking so highly of himself at that moment. How cocky-

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, correcting my thoughts, something he hardly ever did. His tone turned back to urgency, wanting. "I knew how badly you were thinking about it, and how much I had been thinking about it lately. I couldn't let you just keep theorizing about it if I denied to come out here with you. You'd be thinking about it for days, making yourself miserable and you think I don't know! Rosalie, we need to stop this. We can't keep dwelling on it. We need to let it go. It has been thirty years. No one knows! It never even went anywhere!"

In a second he was on his feet, eyes face just inches from mine. We just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. "Do you understand?" His tone was soft.

I just stood there, stunned. _What had just happened? One minute we were standing and the next- _

"This is the first…the first…"

"This first time we talked about it, I know." He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"But Edward…I'm not miserable…I just…It's just been in my head. That year…"

"Was the best, I know. But Rosalie, it could have ruined everything. Everything. If Emmett found out! If anybody found out! And I know you've thought about it before…but the other night…I blame it on school, Rose. That project…I know, I know about it all. Your thoughts have been driving me mad!" His eyes turned pleading and he ran his fingers through his hair as though he were stressed. "Because I've been thinking about it, too. And you know what Rosalie? I don't want to think about it anymore. I don't want to remember…" His face screwed up, as though he was thinking of the right words to say, if there were any. "B-Because…_I don't want to say I love you, Rosalie!" _If my heart was beating, it would have just skipped one.

"….I don't want to ruin your existence," he went on. "I-I'm sorry. I can't let myself do that. I can't let myself love you. I can't make myself anymore miserable. Or you."

"But-" I tried to interject. I couldn't listen to it anymore! He had to listen to me!

"No," he kept going. "I regret it all, Rosalie. I don't love you. I don't think about it so I don't have to remember how much I love you. So when I don't think about it, I can hate you. I don't love you. I don't love you." It sounded as though he was trying to convince himself. And I knew he was. Once our kind loved something…They couldn't get over it. The downside of forever.

"But Edward, I do love you though!" I cried out. I just needed him to stop trying to convince himself otherwise. I had to talk about it. Maybe I could half-get over it then. I needed in his arms just once more. To have us… I needed it. I needed to hear him say it. To relive those nights alone together. I needed it. My existence counted on it.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. I can't do this anymore. I won't let myself think about it. It's not supposed to be this way-"

"You're right! It should be us!"

"In secret?" He scoffed. "Yeah, right…Good bye, Rosalie. I'll see you in the morning. And everything _will _be back to normal." He leaned over and kissed my forehead quickly…before I could lean my lips up to his. He looked at me scornfully when he saw what I had tried to do. He held up a hand and stroked my cheek once. "I love you…my sweet, sweet sister." He then turned to walk through the door and left me standing there alone

_What had just happened? _


End file.
